Expectations Mettaton x Reader
by GLaDOSWolf
Summary: Expectations are never reality, but you were still confident what you thought of Mettaton was true. You'd always avoided being anywhere near him, not wanting to come face to face with the self centred robot. Until, a chance meeting flipped your opinions around completely in a way you never thought possible. Cover image from /moa810
1. Chapter 1 - Tickets

You squinted at the ticket which your friend Jorja was waving in front of your face. Putting out two of your fingers from your right hand, you pinched the ticket and positioned it so it was below Jorja's face and further away from your own. Raising an eyebrow, you opened her mouth to speak. "What's this?"  
Jorja grinned. "Tickets!"  
"Well, I can see that, but what for?" You eyed up the tickets which were a strange pink colour. They almost seemed to sparkle under the light.  
"Mettaton's new show!" Jorja smirked, she seemed a little excited. "I thought we could hang out some more."  
In a strange kind of reflex, you dropped the ticket, almost throwing it away. "Mettaton?" You scoffed. "You know I'm not a Mettaton fan. I thought you weren't either."  
Jorja shrugged. "I wouldn't let Alphys hear that." She grinned, tutting and wiggling her fingers.  
You rolled your eyes. "I'm pretty sure Alphys already knows, and she's cool with it. She's kind enough to not ever dump me with him. I've never met him. Plus, I think Undyne somewhat agrees with me."  
Jorja chuckled for a brief moment, before dismissing your remark. "Anyway, I already told Bratty and Catty we're coming."  
You groaned, throwing your head onto the desk which you'd been sat working at in your office. "We're going with Bratty and Catty?"  
"You got a problem with that?" Jorja half asked, half laughed.  
You glanced up from your arms, laughing in return. "Of course! You know what they're like! I love them to pieces, but they can't handle themselves when the subject is of Mettaton, let alone if they're actually near Mettaton!"  
"I'm sure they'll be purrfectly calm and collected." Jorja smirked, not being able to resist a little wink.  
Refusing to respond to her little joke, you simply folded your arms and cocked your head to the side. "Really?"  
"Don't you get it?" Jorja frowned a little. "It's because-"  
Jumping in before she could finish, you added. "Because Catty is a cat, yeah I get it." You rubbed your forehead. "It was just unexpected from you."  
Ignoring you, she took the ticket from your hand. "Look, if you don't wanna come, it's alright. I'll just find someone else." Spinning on her heels, she began to walk away. You knew what she was doing, but played right into her hands anyway. Leaping onto your feet, you hurried from behind your desk to stand in front of her, interrupting her path.  
"I didn't say I would go…" You reached out for the ticket, opening your hand expectantly.  
A large grin on her face, Jorja handed you the ticket. "Awesome. You won't regret it."  
"I better not." You smirked in return, eyeing up the ticket.

Folding your arms, you leant against the wall watching the lights blazing and Jorja, Bratty and Catty dancing on the floor. It was the night of the show, and it had ended a couple of hours ago. You were still in shock that Catty had managed to win some of the after party tickets. Although, knowing Catty and Bratty, they would have done anything to get their hands- well, claws and paws on those tickets. Despite being reluctant to go, knowing it meant you'd be even closer to Mettaton, with the possibility of bumping into him, and have to put up with Bratty and Catty more, you had agreed to attend. Funnily enough, you were quite happy you'd agreed, having always loved a dancefloor. The show itself hadn't been anywhere near as bad as you'd expected, and some way along you had found yourself enjoying it, and having a good time. Not that you'd tell Jorja that.  
Turning back to the bar you were stood next to, you glanced towards the barman, he was a strange looking tree monster who caught you staring, and smiled, walking over.  
"Anything I can get for you?" He smiled warmly.  
You shook your head, waving your hand dismissively. "No thanks."  
Before the barman had moved away to his next customer, a white gloved hand placed itself on the counter next to you. A familiar voice speaking up.  
"Actually, we'll both have one of your cocktails of the day." His voice was almost commanding.  
"Coming right up!" The barman nodded, turning away.  
You turned to look at who the gloved hand belonged to. Your discovery left you short for breath. The pink and black robot you'd been trying to avoid all night was now standing in front of you expecting you to say something. You paused, not knowing what to do say. Of course, the most logical thing to say would be 'Hello." But before you could stop yourself, your mouth decided to say something else.  
"You can drink?" You mentally face palmed and cursed yourself for being so socially awkward.  
Mettaton chuckled. "Nice to meet you too darling."  
You blushed. "O-oh... Sorry, I-"  
Mettaton interrupted you before you could continue. "Dr Alphys gave me more features than people realise." He smirked a little towards you, leaning forward so you could feel his breath on your face, causing your cheeks to flush even more red. "Feel that? That's another thing darling. My fans gives me a sort of… breath…" He pulled away, leaning on the side of the bar.  
 _Oh God_. You thought to yourself. _How the hell am I going to get out of this one?  
_ "I must say..." Mettaton raised an eyebrow, scanning you up and down a little, before turning to take the drinks from the bartender, and handing you one which you instantly took a sip from. "You look gorgeous darling."  
Without warning, you felt your cheeks burning again, so you took another sip to cool yourself down. "Uh- t-thanks…" You glanced down at the dress you were wearing. It was quite a simple black dress, but it clung to your figure, and showed off your curves.  
"No worries beautiful." He took a sip of his own drink. "Enjoying yourself?"  
You nodded. "Yeah. I was just giving my friends a little space. They get a little, uh, crazy, on the dancefloor." You couldn't help a little giggle as you gestured towards your three friends dancing a little way off.  
Mettaton grinned in response. "Ah, they're your friends." He paused. "I met them earlier. They were rather sweet."  
You smiled, surprised at Mettaton's genuine compliment. You were becoming a little more confident and comfortable around him. "They are, if you can handle them enough to stick around and get to know them."  
You continued watching your friends whilst Mettaton turned back to face you, he was frowning when you looked back at him.  
"What?" You asked, sounding a little too panicked.  
"Have we met somewhere before darling?" His frown didn't waver. "I recognise you."  
You shook your head. "No. Absolutely not."  
He tilted his head. "Oh!" He placed his drink down on the bar's counter and grinned. "You're one of Alphys' friends. I've seen pictures of you, her and Undyne on her phone. I always wondered who you were. She never mentioned you, and I'd never met you."  
You almost choked on your drink. _Oh. That._ "I think I was just never around." You shrugged in response, averting your eyes back to your friends.  
Jorja seemed to glance up towards the two of you, her eyes widening as she noticed who you were stood with. What she saw seemed to trigger her legs to move towards you until she reached where you were stood.  
"Hey, come and dance!" She smiled warmly, glancing towards Mettaton. "H-hey, again!"  
Before he could even open his mouth to speak, you felt yourself being pulled away forcefully, giving you only mere seconds to put your drink down.  
"What about your drink?" Mettaton called out after you.  
"Just drink it, or give to someone else!" You called back in return, raising your voice above the music.  
"You're welcome!" Jorja sung out cheerfully as you reached the dancefloor.  
Taking a quick look back to where you'd been, you saw Mettaton was no longer there. "T-thank you." Deciding to forget what had just happened, you joined your friends to dance.

Hours on the dancefloor and drinking, had rendered you exhausted, but Jorja, Catty, and Bratty had persuaded you to stay only a little while longer. Through those hours, you'd witnessed multiple Mettaton performances as he couldn't help taking the spotlight.  
As the music became louder, you found yourself becoming a little dizzy, staggering backwards you crashed into another dancer. He caught you, pulling you up onto your feet.  
"Watch where the hell you're going!" He growled fiercely, gripping onto your arm tight. Too tight. Forcefully you pushed him away with your free hand only making him angrier.  
"Hey!" Raising his fist without warning, you felt it impact your face, sending a wave of pain throughout. You groaned, falling to the floor, knowing he was readying himself for the next hit, you prepared yourself. But it never came. Instead, you heard a mass of voices, including a familiar robotic voice. Arms lifted you from the floor, music still whirring around your head. It took you a few seconds for your blurry vision to become clear again as you were pulled from the crowd of people and to the side of the room, near a wall. You rubbed your eyes to see Mettaton standing in front of you, he was close to your face, scanning over it carefully.  
"Um..." You leant backwards, pressing yourself against the wall as best you could, but you could still feel Mettaton's breath on your face.  
"Are you okay darling?" He seemed to have genuine worry in his eyes as he inspected your face where the man had aimed for with his fist.  
"I'm fine." You forced a smile, despite your face aching terribly.  
Mettaton frowned. "You're not that good at lying sweetheart." He gently placed a thumb on your cheek which was red, and beginning to turn slightly black and blue, swelling up, leading to a little loss of sight in your eye above.  
You winced causing Mettaton to pull back instantly. "Sorry!" He bit his lip. "We need to get you some ice."  
A worried voice began calling your name. "What's going on?" Jorja's voice prevented Mettaton from speaking again, as she hurried over, concern on her face, noting the bruise. She stopped, staring at Mettaton for a few seconds before managing to pull her eyes away from the star, and back towards your bruised cheek.  
"Some guy punched me." You muttered, managing a small laugh to yourself.  
"Oh geez." Jorja examined your face. "Hey, Mettaton, do you have any ice?"  
"There'll be some behind the bar." He made a quick directional gesture, his eyes completely fixed on your face, as he directed his next sentence towards you. "How badly does it hurt?"  
Jorja rushed over to ask the barman for a bag of ice for your cheek, hoping she could prevent some of the swelling.  
"A lot." There was no point in lying, you could feel it swelling up, causing your sight to fade a little. "How does it look?"  
Mettaton paused, biting his lip, but in the end he opted for brutal honestly. "Absolutely awful darling."  
You groaned. "Well, at least you're honest." You reached up to touch your cheek, but you were prevented from doing so when Mettaton gripped your wrist.  
"Don't, you'll hurt yourself." His voice was firm, but had concern within it. Obeying him after he released his grip, you allowed your hand to fall to your side. You were surprised as to how Mettaton was treating you. You'd expected him to be reluctant to go near you with a bloody face, not wanting to mess up his outfit, but instead you were delightfully surprised to discover the opposite.  
"I'm going to head home." You muttered, rubbing your head once again. "I need to sleep."  
Jorja reappeared just as you began to speak, handing you a bag of ice which you gratefully accepted, holding it to your cheek.  
"You're heading home?" Jorja raised an eyebrow. "I'll let Bratty and Catty know and I'll come with you."  
Shaking your head, you held up your hand. "No, no, no. I don't want you to miss out on my account. Thank you for your help Jorja, but you should get back to having fun."  
"I'd rather not leave you to walk home on your own." She crossed her arms, a stern look on her face. "Plus, you're only half sighted now."  
"It's not _that_ bad!" To prove a point, you removed the bag from your cheek, attempting to look through your right eye. It genuinely wasn't so bad. You could see pretty well, your cheek hadn't swollen enough to block out your whole eyesight. You were just relieved it hadn't been a direct punch to the eye. "I can see perfectly fine!" You forced a smile. That was a lie. It wasn't perfect. It hurt like hell, and was sort of blurry, but you could see well enough at least.  
"I can tell when you're lying, you know that." Jorja reminded you, tapping your shoulder playfully. "I'd rather ensure you're safe."  
"I could walk you home darling?" Mettaton suggested, looking between the two of you.  
Answering a little too quickly, you exclaimed. "No!" You paused, noting Mettaton's face. He looked hurt. "I mean, this is your party. You can't just leave your fans." You sighed in relief, luckily no one noticed. You pulled that one off well.  
Mettaton nodded in agreement. "I suppose you're right darling. We can't let the party lose its spark."  
You rolled your eyes. _There it was._ "Okay, now that's settled. I'll head off home."  
"With me!" Jorja linked your arm. "I'm not leaving you, no matter what you say." She grinned, waving her phone in your face. "I sent a text to Catty and Bratty. They're so busy dancing, they won't even notice we're gone anyway!"  
Knowing you wouldn't win, you nodded, gesturing to the door. "Fine, let's go." Glancing towards Mettaton, you smiled. "It was nice meeting you Mettaton."  
"It was nice meeting you too-" He paused. You expected him to say darling, until realising he was stuck waiting for your name. You hadn't told him. Quickly blurting out your name, causing you to blush a little from the awkward silence that had fallen just a few seconds before.  
He repeated your name. "I hope your eye gets better darling." He blew you a kiss, before leaving you standing there with Jorja as he returned to the party.  
"Come on." Jorja nudged you, triggering you to walk.  
 _Huh._ You thought to yourself. _Mettaton isn't so bad after all_

A/N - I was never going to upload this at first until my friend convinced me too xD

Hope y'all enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 - Assertive Alphys

"Hey Alphys!" You called out cheerfully as you entered her lab, carrying a stack of books, and DVDs piled on top of each other. "I'm back with your uh, stuff."  
Hearing a scuffle of feet, you stopped in your position until Alphys had reached you, taking the pile from you, and placing them on her desk. "D-Did you like t-them?" She smiled, a hopeful look in her eyes.  
You chuckled lightly, nodding. "Yes, actually." Alphys had lent you a lot of anime books, and DVDs in the hope of getting you into it. Originally she was only going to give you a couple, but before you knew it, you'd been given a whole pile as she didn't know which ones to choose. Surprisingly, you found yourself quite enjoying what she'd given you, and you'd raced through it all rather fast.  
"I-I knew y-you would!" Alphys' smile grew wider, an excited look emerging onto her face.  
Now that you could see around the lab, you caught sight of Undyne reading a piece of paper, whilst leaning on her hand which was placed on the table next to her.  
"Hey Undyne!" You and Alphys began walking over. "I didn't see you there."  
Undyne dropped the paper which fluttered from her hands and onto the table, and turned to face you. "Hey-" She paused, and tilted her head. "Woah, your bruise looks a lot better than when I last saw you."  
You grinned, reaching up to touch the bruise. "Yeah, it doesn't even hurt anymore." You shrugged. "Unless I press down on it anyway."  
It had been almost 2 weeks since you'd been punched in the face at the party. You hadn't been to a party since, and neither had you seen Mettaton. He'd surprised you with the way he'd acted, but he was still just a star to you, someone you didn't expect to see again. And honestly, that wasn't so much of a major deal to you. Once Jorja had dragged you home and ensured you were settled, she had made you a hot chocolate, before leaving you to get some rest. After a long sleep, you'd woken up already feeling a lot better, but your face was still aching a little. You had already made plans with Undyne and Alphys to hang out, but once they saw your face, plans changed, and Alphys was treating your bruise. She had added some strange substance to your face, and within minutes the pain had faded away. She had claimed it was mainly for the pain, but you were sure it was helping it to heal a lot faster too. Within days it had almost faded away. By the two weeks marker, there was only a faint black mark.  
"Well then don't!" Undyne laughed, pushing your hand from your cheek. "Hey, you should have arrived earlier! You just missed Mettaton's tantrum!" A smirk emerged on her face as Alphys groaned, taking a seat on the chair at her desk. Undyne pushed herself up onto the table, swinging her legs. "It was hilarious. Alphys actually got mad!"  
Raising an eyebrow, you leant on the table, standing next to Undyne. "Why, what happened?"  
Alphys simply shook her head, burying her head in her hands before speaking. "H-he was just m-making such a f-fuss over h-his new show! He's a-always doing t-this. If he t-thinks something i-isn't perfect, he w-won't stop r-ranting… I-I'd just had e-enough. I s-snapped."  
Undyne threw her head back in laughter. "It was more than just a snap, you basically banished him upstairs until he calmed down! I never knew you could be so assertive!"  
Looking up from her hands slightly, Alphys shrugged. "N-neither did I…"  
"Damn, I wish I had seen that!" You couldn't help smirking, imagining Alphys actually shouting was a great thought.  
"You should have seen Mettaton's face!" Undyne's laughter died down a little, having finally recovered. "It was priceless. He was in shock!" Pausing, she glanced at you, tilting her head. "Actually, have you ever even met Mettaton?" She frowned at you. "Every time he's here, you're not around."  
Raising an eyebrow, trying to act clueless, you folded your arms. "What do you mean?"  
"Don't think I haven't noticed punk, when he's here, you're not. When you're here, he's not. What's up with that?" Her eyes seemed to be burrowing into your face, and you felt your cheeks reddening.  
You sighed. "I just didn't want to come face to face with him. I've been avoiding him. I think he's too self-centred, and I didn't particularly like the idea of meeting him. But-"  
You were about to continue your sentence, both Alphys, and Undyne watching you intently, when the sound of footsteps interrupted you midway. Turning around, joined by Alphys, and Undyne, you caught sight of Mettaton taking steps towards you.  
"Did I hear my name darlings?" Ignoring your presence for a few moments, he took his place beside Alphys. "Calmed down?" He directed his question towards her, but Undyne spoke before she could.  
"Have YOU calmed down?" She poked him, a mischievous grin on her face.  
He chuckled, ignoring her question, his eyes now coming to rest on you. "Hello darling, I don't believe we've-" He froze, tilting his head. "Wait…" His eyes widened as he remembered your face. Repeating your name from his memory, a grin plastered itself on his face. "Long time no see beautiful." He scanned over your face. "Your eye is looking much better than when we last met."  
You nodded, managing a smile. "Yeah, thank goodness. It was becoming more of a nuisance. Thanks again for your help by the way."  
Laughing a little, Mettaton shook his head. "You don't need to thank me. I wouldn't just stand there and watch them hit you darling."  
"Woah, hang on a second." Undyne placed up her hands, stopping the conversation, glancing between the two of you before focusing on Mettaton. "You were there? When she got hit?" She gestured towards you as she spoke.  
Mettaton nodded. "It was at my after party."  
"What was _she_ doing at _your_ after party?" Undyne scoffed. "We were just talking about how she d-."  
Without warning, you nudged her in the ribs with your elbow, sending her a stern look as her eyes locked with yours. "I mean-" She tried to recover, and change her sentence, but luckily Mettaton spoke for her.  
"Her friends had won tickets. What does it matter? She was there." Mettaton leant against the wall, inspecting his hands.  
"No reason." Undyne quickly decided to drop the subject, much to your relief.  
"Okay, well, this has been great guys, but I must be heading off. I'm hungry, and…" You picked up a pot of instant noodles, reading the label a little. "A pot of noodles ain't gonna cut it." You grinned, placing them back on the table. "I'll see you guys later." Just as you were about to turn to leave, you stopped yourself, and glanced back to your friends. "Hey, if you're free Saturday, we could hang out?"  
Alphys and Undyne briefly held eye contact with each other before Alphys spoke out. "W-well, actually t-this S-Saturday is, uh, V-Valentine's Day. And-"  
"And we were going to hang out together!" Undyne finished for her. "Sorry."  
"Oh!" You exclaimed, tapping your head as a sort of punishment for yourself for forgetting. "I completely forgot! No worries, you two have fun! I normally forget those sorts of things."  
"M-maybe one y-year, you won't!" Alphys smiled warmly, instantly causing you to smile in return.  
"Maybe." You laughed a little at the thought. "Anyway, I'll see you later."  
"See ya punk!"  
"B-bye!"  
As you wave a quick goodbye to your friends, Mettaton catches your arm.  
"Hey, may I come along darling? I'm sure you'd like some company."  
"Sure." You knew there was no point in arguing, and besides, he was actually right. You would like some company.  
Walking side by side, through the open doors, and onto the street, Mettaton spoke up.  
"So, where are we headed?" He followed your lead as you took rapid steps.  
"Well, originally I was just going to head home, and grab a snack…" You admitted. "But, since you're here, I guess we'll find a café."  
"Ooh!" Mettaton clapped his hands excitedly. "I know this little place, it's not too far from here, and its interior design is wonderful."  
"Okay, awesome. Lead the way!" You barely finished your sentence before Mettaton dragged you around a sudden corner.  
"Down here darling!" He chuckled.  
"Hey, no need to be so rough! Just, alert me next time, okay?" Pulling away from his grasp you quickly dusted yourself down before hurrying back to your position next to him.  
You noted his choice not to reply which seemed to be a common habit of his.  
"Mettaton, c-can I ask you something?" A thought had suddenly occurred to you. For once you were actually managing to prevent an awkward silence.  
He nodded. "Go for it sweetheart."  
"Do you live with Alphys?" You looked over at him as you walked. "I always thought you didn't."  
"I don't." It was simple answer, but you got what you asked for.  
You frowned. "Then… why did you allow her to subdue you. I mean, you could have just left? Why go upstairs sulking?"  
You caught sight of a brief smile before he shook his head. "Darling… Of course I could have gone home. And I _don't_ sulk."  
"So why didn't you?" You couldn't help pushing for answers, you'd always been curious.  
"Alphys isn't the most confident of people, as you know. The way she was suddenly acting towards me, was a shock. It was the most assertive she's ever been in the time I've known her. And, to be honest, I was proud of her. She needed that confidence boost, so I simply acted as if she'd really struck a chord with me. I left to go upstairs for a little while." His answer surprised you. It hadn't been what you were expecting at all. "I hope it encourages her to speak out for herself more."  
"Huh…" Struggling to think of anything to say, you paused for a few seconds. "That's actually… really sweet of you Mettaton."  
"Are you surprised darling?" His question came as quite a shock to you.  
"Honestly?" He stayed silent. "Yes. From the way you came across through the television screen, you didn't seem like that kind of caring person at all…" You bit your lip realising how much that must have hurt him.  
He sighed, stopping walking, taking time to lean against a wall of a nearby building. You followed his lead. "I don't blame you darling. I have acted rather-" He waved his hand slightly. "Egotistical. But, Alphys is my friend, and despite what you may or may not think of me. I do care for her. She gave me a lot more than you may know."  
"What do you mean by that?" You instantly regretted the question, but luckily, he didn't seem to mind so much.  
"Let's leave that for another day, shall we?"  
You didn't know that much about Mettaton to be perfectly honest. He hadn't been a subject brought up often. Of course, you knew he had been created by Alphys. _Was that what he meant? Simply that she created him? Or, is there something more to it?_ You dropped the thought. If he wanted you to know, he would have told you.  
You nodded. "What I said before… About you, through the screen. I don't believe that anymore. Since I met you, I've really changed my opinion on you. You're a lot different to what I originally thought. You're more than just an arrogant star on a television screen. I'm sorry for judging you in the first place."  
"Darling…" He reached out, taking one of your hands. "Thank you… I understand why you may have thought of me in the way you did at first, but I'm relieved you think of me differently now. Not many people view me in the way you do. As a person, I mean. Most see me as a star. I'm glad you're not one of them."  
 _He's glad? Why would he be glad about me? Or, relieved?  
_ "Now come on, our food is waiting." Releasing your hand, he began walking again.  
Leaving behind your thoughts, you walked by his side.


End file.
